Wake Up Call
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Naru keeps waking Mai up. Why? Some language


_I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters. I wish… Hmm.. I wonder if I can find a wishing well around here… wait no change.. DAMN YOU SCUBA STEVE FOR TAKING ALL MY MONEY!!! Anyway please enjoy. R and R too please._

Mai rode a white horse across a rolling green plain, a soft wind blowing through her hair and Naru yelling for more tea in the background.

Mai shot up from where she had been fast asleep on her desk, sending herself and the chair which held her suspended above the ground flying backwards onto the floor. Her boss, the young yet ever so progressed at being narcissistic Kazuya Shibuya, also known as Naru or THAT EGOTISTICAL NARCISSISTIC BASTARD (though the latter mostly in the recesses of his employees minds), stood over the confused and slightly in pain teen assistant.

A quirked eyebrow was the only sign of emotion on his handsome face where as Mai's face turned red with embarrassed and anger. To bad coherent words couldn't be formed past the emotions swirling inside her.

"Are you done sputtering and lounging on the floor so you can do your job?" His voice was cold and emotionless. Mai, coming back from the land of discombobulation mumbled profanities under her breath at the towering Naru. "Mai, tea!" he barked out when she didn't make any move other than to complain and swear at him.

"Would a please kill you!?" Mai mumbled as she got up from the floor to go make the tea that caused her to be rudely awakened.

It was not two days later when she was once again fast asleep on her desk, soaring happily through dreamland. Nothing could touch her there and she felt free and alive.

"Mai, tea!" The voice sounded right next to her ear, loud enough to break through the walls of her dream and with enough command to send her leaping to the side to get away from the voice.

"AAAHHH!!!" Mai scream as she tumbled onto the floor. She turned to glare at the impassive Naru. "Do you HAVE to do that? I mean is it an absolute imperative to yell at the person who is asleep!!??" Anger ran through her veins in a hot stream, making words come out of her mouth that normally wouldn't. It also made her brave enough to say anything to Naru without getting tongue tied.

"Yes, I did find it imperative to do that. You should learn not to sleep at work if I keep it up, it will be like Pavlov's dogs, operate conditioning." Naru said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world as Mai pulled herself off the ground.

"Jerk." She mumbled to herself as she went into the kitchen to make tea for her boss. Her boss, the before mentioned jerk smirked before returning to the recesses of his office.

Mai didn't fall asleep at the office again for the next four days, if she even started to doze of she would find something to keep her awake. She was sick of falling on the floor and making a fool of herself in front of Naru, not that it wouldn't happen anyway but she could at least try to stop it. So it was a surprise to be once again woken by the commanding voice of her young boss's call for tea from the depths of sleep. Only this time she did not fall out of her chair at work but out of her bed.

_**Thump!**_ The drop to the floor was longer than it had been in the office and it hurt more. "What the hell??!!" Mai muttered, opening a weary eye. She was in her room, not in the office and she realized that she hadn't been into work yet. She couldn't figure out where Naru's voice had come from. At least not until she looked in the direction of her doorway.

There stood Naru in his normal black attire, with a smirk spread across his lips. Mai stared at him for a minute, taking in his beauty and the fact that he was at her house before it clicked.. He was at her house, in her room while she laid on the floor in her p.j.s.

Brown eyes wide and cheeks red with embarrassment Mai started to yell. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, her math textbook, before hurling it at Naru's head. He of course dodged it but he backed out of the door. Mai sat there breathing hard and blushing while Naru stood in her living room smirking.

After getting dressed as quickly as was humanly possible Mai entered the living room to find Naru still there, sitting in her armchair, a book in hand. "What are you doing here?" Mai's voice was a struggled calm but the blush on her cheeks had yet to go down.

"I wanted tea and seeing as you had yet to go into work I thought I would come and get you." again stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mai almost nodded in acceptance for a moment before she thought about it.

"Wait a minute, I don't have to work today! Why are you really here?!" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion . Thoughts raced through her mind about what could have brought this on. Was he possessed, momentarily crazy, drunk?? None of it made any sense to the poor confused girl.

Naru saw this and decided to put an end to her confusion immediately. He stood up and advanced towards her. Mai retreated backwards but ended up being stopped by a wall. Naru kept advancing until he had her pinned. What he did next surprised her even more than if he had put on a panda suit and danced into the office singing La Bamba. He pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. Mai's eyes drifted shut in blissful happiness as she wrapped her arms around Naru's neck, pulling him closer to her. He took that as a good sign and flicked out his tongue, begging for entrance into her mouth. She admitted him of course and a battle pursued. Before either of them knew it their air had run out and they had to pull back, need for oxygen overweighing the need to keep kissing. Mai's face was flushed, her lips red and slightly swollen, and her eyes were still closed. Naru looked down at her with a small smile on his face, happiness swelling up inside of him at finally admitting in some way to the brown eyed teen how much he cared for her.

"What was that for?" Mai panted, opening her eyes that were filled with confusion and hope.

"It was something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He leaned down and kissed her softly again. "Especially after you fell out of the chair in the office in those short skirts."

Mai realized what he did, he would wake her up on purpose in the office with a command right next to her ear just to… _THE PERVERT!_ "YOU PERVERT!!" Mai hit him softly on the arm before she was wrapped in his arms, a smile on his face.

"Only to you, Mai. I love you." He hugged her close.

"I love you too." Hugging him back she giggled. "I like this kind of wake up call."


End file.
